pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Adalia Smith VS Misora Ayasato B5 Final Round
Información general * Idol: Adalia Smith. * Canción: Don't think. Feel!!! * Coord: Spring Beauty Coord. * Cyalume: Fairy Maiden Cyalume Coord. * Extras: Idol Aura, Sparkling Eyes. * Código: 160617NMS. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Meganee: Escanea tus PriTickets en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Meganee: Este conjunto esta basado principalmente en petalos, y se ve que Adalia-san va a hacer que florescan en este VS, ¡Animo! Adalia: ¡Spring Beauty Coord! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia: ¡Hello Hello! ¡El hada hablando! Fans: ¡ADALIAAAA! ¡TU PUEDES~~! ¡ANIMOOOOOOO! Adalia: ¡Minna! Esta es la ultima oportunidad para ser miembro de B5, ¡Y no la voy a desperdiciar! ¿Estan conmigo? Fans: ¡SIIIII~! Adalia: ¡Pues vamos a ello! Así que no sientan...no piensen...¡Don't think. Feel! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Aparece su aura y sus Throbbing Heart Eyes. HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!!! Change! ATAMA ume tsukusu shoukyo funou na fuan Daiji na no wa kitto fumidasu yuuki NOIZU bakkari no sekai wo kaete kou Sunao ni omoi kanjite Minna mune ni motte iru yo jibun dake no ANTENA wo Negau asu he CHUUNINGU shite! Tomattecha hajimannai! Yume mo ai mo Kotae nanka nai nda doko ni mo Dakara ima sugu hajimete miyou "rashiku" ne HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!!! Hashiridase! Chance! Namida ga koboreru yoru wo koeru tabi ni Tsuyoku natte yukitai Kurabenaide kimi wa kimi sa ORIJINARU no MEGAHERUTSU Tooku hanate! Ima mirai he massugu todokeyou yo! Meguri aeta kiseki ga mune no oku de kirameku Mou kowakunai hitori ja nai ne Bokura wa GOORU wa mada mienai kedo yukerusa doko he demo Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!!! Hashiridase! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! Esta el espectador en un acantilado, quien esta frente a este refiriendose a que esta por saltar al abismo, hasta que antes de saltar Adalia lo abraza por detrás. ¡Detente! Eso...esa no es la salida...' El espectador toma su mano y la toma con suavidad, se da vuelta y mira a Adalia. '''''Vamos...aun no has abierto todas las posibilidades...descubramoslas juntos, ¿De acuerdo? Adalia toma de la mano al espectador y comienzan a correr hacia un tunel color blanco. ~ Don't think, Don't feel...Start Running ~ ¡¡Cyalume Time~!! Daijoubu da yo! Datte akirametenai kara desho? Konna ni mo kurushii no wa Atarashii kaze fuite MONOKURO datta keshiki ga somatteku azayaka ni ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Yume mo ai mo Kotae nanka nai nda doko ni mo Dakara ima sugu hajimete miyou "rashiku" ne HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!!! Hashiridase! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Fans: ¡KYAAAAA~~! ¡QUE LINDO! ¡ADALIA~! Adalia: *Rie* Fans: ¿? Adalia: ¿Y creen que esto se quedara así? Fans: ¿Eh? Se desvanece el Cyalume Change, y Adalia aparece con el Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. Adalia: Harumi, Misora, Millefeui, Kayo-chin, Natsumi...todas se estan esforzando por entrar a B5, ¡Y si quiero ser un miembro, debo dar lo mismo que ellas, lo mejor de mi! ¡Así que, que siga la música! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Osharena anoko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Hāto no kagayaki kanjita nara Risō sagashi ni dekakeyou yo Fuete iku omoide zenbu Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi konpurīto shiyo Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokoro bosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Suteppu wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi min'na de on・za・sutēji Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Akogareta sono kimochi Yumemiru tame no chiketto Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Adalia: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! Akogare wa kitto Asu no michishirube Risō no jibun ga soko de matteru Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou nagasu Ase mo namida mo mina kirameki ni kawaru Adalia rebota en un cesto gigante de flores, donde cada vez que rebota va avanzando al cielo. Ella divertida no lo nota y sigue saltando, hasta darse cuenta que llego a una nube, sin embargo sigue rebotando en esa nube, hasta seguir, y seguir, y seguir con todas las que encuentra. En una parte salta muy alto y llega hacia el sol, donde flota en el espacio. Se ve que teme, pero luego se lleva la mano al pecho y con valentia se apróxima hasta romper el sol. Luego, entre todas las estrellas, sentada sonrie a la camara. ~ The BIG BANG of the Sun ~ Y ahora...¡El resplandor de un hada! ¡¡Airy Change~!! ¡¡PLATINUM AIRY~!! Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru PuriPara PuriParadise! Categoría:Adalia Live Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:B5 Audition Categoría:Adalia Smith